Violet's Hatters (Information Files) (Continual WIP)
by Gastrolizard
Summary: Personality Files for members of Violet's Hatters. Don't expect dramatized backgrounds, as these are just entries in a databank. I'll get to writing their personal backgrounds later. This is just to get a sense of who I'm dealing with.
1. Jimmy Viol (Leader)

**Name:** Jimmy Viol

**Age:** 17

**Gender:** Male

**Race:** Human

**Group Standing:** Leader, Planner, All Around Fighter

**Physical Appearance:**

**Eye Color:** Violet

**Hair Color:** Fandango Purple

**Height:** 6ft

**Weight:** 160lbs

**Build:** Lean

**Scars/Markings:** Scattered bullet and slash scars across body

**Other Features:** A few crooked teeth

**Personality:** Strong, willing person. Tries his hardest to make sure everyone's happy, sensitive to emotions. Caring leader, tries to not argue with teammates, little smack talk. Quick to stick to a plan, and determined to follow through with it. Protective of crew, makes sure that no one gets hurt.

**Brief Biography:** Was born and raised on the streets of Vale. At the age of 10 he was recruited into the same gang Tacitus Dartmouth was apart of, and ended up becoming his right-hand man. During the failed dust raid, Jimmy was arrested, and sent to court, where he pleaded guilty. After being sentenced a lifetime of confinement in prison, he broke out by tunneling. Joining back up with Tacitus, he and Team VERT stopped a raid on a shipment of dust by the White Fang, and is given leadership over the remainers of the group by Tacitus after the job was finished. Jimmy gathered back the old members of the group, and built it into what it is today.

**Current Weaponry:** Full-Auto Pistol Kukri (FAPK), Called "Canned Cash"

**Semblance & Aura:** _[Extreme Exertion]_ User is able to convey large amounts of adrenaline into legs and arms, giving super speed and strength for a short amount of time, but also raising aggression levels off the charts. User must concentrate for 15 seconds before using, and it can only be used twice per day. User is normally tired after exertion, but recovers quickly. The user tends to be vulnerable when using said semblance, making him/her an easy target for skilled fighters.


	2. Ivy Sirene (Leader)

**Name:** Ivy Sirene

**Age:** 17

**Gender:** Female

**Race:** Human

**Group Standing:** Second in Command, Inside Woman, Assassin

**Physical Appearance:**

**Eye Color:** Light Gray

**Hair Color:** Forest Green w/Highlights of Chartreuse

**Height:** 5ft 11in

**Weight:** 100lbs

**Build:** Athletic

**Scars/Markings:** None

**Other Features:** Lightly tanned skin

**Personality:** Flirtatious, but cold person. Attempts to find weakness in everyone she meets, and depending on what she has planned for them, exploits it. Sharp of tongue, and quick minded, she is perfect for inside jobs. Using her feminine charm for seduction purposes, she can get much information out of any willing or unwilling person. Doesn't mind getting hands dirty.

**Brief Biography:** Born to the streets, quickly learned at a young age about manipulation. By the age of 12, she had flirted and extorted her way up to the top of Tacitus Dartmouth's group, and continued her practices under the eye of her new leader. After the failed dust heist, she managed to escape capture using temptation and seduction in order to distract the police, as Lance Sienna took care of them. She lived on the street for the duration of Jimmy's imprisonment, but still managed to thrive on all of the evil in the neighborhood. Jimmy went to her first after his job with Team VERT, and they reformed the group as it is today.

**Current Weaponry:** Concealed Extendable Neko-Te (CENT), called "Pointy Bits"

**Semblance & Aura:** _[Charming Influence]_ User is able to control another's mind, and command them to do a multitude of things. The user does not have full control over individual, as they are not fully controlling their mind, but user is able to still give them simple commands. There is no limit as to how many times the user can use this ability, as it drains Aura depending on the duration of the charm. User only needs to think about controlling someone, in order for the effects to kick in. People with extremely strong auras can negate this semblance.


	3. Olivia Xygrien (Leader)

**Name:** Olivia Xygrien

**Age:** 16

**Gender:** Female

**Race:** Human

**Group Standing:** Tech Expert, Advanced Hacker, Supportive Roles in combat

**Physical Appearance:**

**Eye Color:** Coral

**Hair Color:** Flame Orange

**Height:** 6ft

**Weight:** 110lbs

**Build:** Lean

**Scars/Markings:** None

**Other Features:** Freckles, and Wide Rimmed Glasses

**Personality:** Sarcastic, but caring person. Has a mouth on her, and is known for getting into shouting matches with teammates. Overconfident of skills, hates when people underestimate her. Tries her hardest to live up to expectations, and tends to gloat when she does so. Deep down, a warm, heartfelt person lives, but she doesn't emote that way until times of great conflict.

**Brief Biography:** Single father raised her from birth, taught her about electronics. At the age of 9, her father was killed in a power plant attack, she was left in an orphanage. Running away very shortly after being put inside, Olivia is accepted into Tacitus's future gang, and makes a name for herself as a hacker. After Johnny's imprisonment, she helped Tacitus with many jobs by disabling cameras, interrupting radios, and the like. During the failed dust heist, she was nearly caught by the police, but Ezekiel saved her from the slammer. The two had been living together reluctantly until Jimmy came back, and reformed the group.

**Current Weaponry:** Deployable Dual Pauldron Turrets (DDPT), Sawed-Off Shotwrench (SOSW). Called "Children of Glitch", and "Backup Plan", respectively.

**Semblance & Aura:** _[Techmaturge's Bane]_ User is passively compelled to know how to hack into a certain system, given even a small amount of information on it. When given the materials to hack into a system, the user will stop at nothing to figure it's workings out, and will attempt to bust it wide open. Depending on the strength of the code, the user will take more or less time to do his/her job, but will eventually get what they want from it. Ability doesn't drain Aura in any way, and user typically isn't aware of the semblance in action.


	4. Lance Sienna (Leader)

**Name:** Lance Sienna

**Age:** 19

**Gender:** Male

**Race:** Human

**Group Standing:** Group Bouncer, Added Muscle, Tank

**Physical Appearance:**

**Eye Color:** Sky Blue

**Hair Color:** Musty Brown

**Height:** 6ft 3in

**Weight:** 180lbs

**Build:** Muscular

**Scars/Markings:** Continuous scratch scars across arms and chest

**Other Features:** Eyes tend to change color, moving like waves breaking on the shore

**Personality:** Serious, but cool headed person. Tends to go a bit berserk when fighting, and attacks people with words in just the same way if he's worked up. Can be a friendly person when needed, but is mostly aggressive toward unfamiliar people. Loyal friend, never giving up a promise if he can help it. Kind of a brute, but can easily snap out of that trance and into a more calm attitude.

**Brief Biography:** Grew up on the streets like most of the members. Had nothing since birth, family survived through begging. Protected family from drunk students at the age of 10, and decided to try to join the local gang. It worked out, and he kept refining his brutish way of fighting into an art. Once Johnny was imprisoned, he lept at the opportunity to be a bodyguard for Tacitus, who was, and still is, his close friend. After the failed heist, he protected Ivy Sirene from the police by knocking them out with his shield. They split up after that, and during that time he made a living off of bodyguarding. Jimmy came to him after the job with Team VERT, and they helped form the group into what it is today.

**Current Weaponry:** Collapsable Claymore & Shield Sheath (CC&SS), dubbed "Tank and Spank"

**Semblance & Aura:** _[Damn Near Immortality]_ User is passively extremely durable in combat. Most people with said semblance rarely think anything of it, but they are indeed, very lastable when in fights. User is able to take more than a mortal's worth of wounds, and survive. There is one downside to it, though. The user has little to no aura. Their souls are partially detached from their bodies, and only during times of great need do they protect themselves. This downside is highly interesting, due to the fact that users can still heal like one would expect, but they don't glow like most do when using aura. The only way that the user can be killed, is through extreme amounts of mental strain, or complete destruction of the body. User can be crippled, however. The same techniques to disarm and disable a person still do apply on the user, but last quite a bit shorter than normal due to the partial inability to feel pain.


	5. Ezekiel Vermillion (Leader)

**Name:** Ezekiel Vermillion

**Age:** 16

**Gender:** Male

**Race:** Faunus (Rabbit Ears)

**Group Standing:** Information Collector, Smash&Grabber, Quick and Light Fighter

**Physical Appearance:**

**Eye Color:** Crimson Red

**Hair Color:** Firebrick, with a large amount of Purple highlights

**Height:** 5ft 9in

**Weight:** 95lbs

**Build:** Athletic

**Scars/Markings:** None

**Other Features:** Long rabbit ears, very sharp front teeth

**Personality:** Hyperactive, impatient person. Tends to always want to be moving, and fast. Impatient with people who talk slowly, as his attention span is very short. Doesn't try to hide his hyperactivity in any way, sometimes even embracing it. Very attentive to detail, listens to every word someone says while looking the opposite. Likes fellow teammates, as they are patient with him, and they give him something to do.

**Brief Biography:** Born into a middle-class family. At age 7 his father lost his job, and his family was forced onto the streets. Using his incredible speed, Ezekiel would steal food without the shop owners even knowing, in order to feed his family. When he was 12, he joined the local gang, in an attempt to make some money with his feet. This succeeded, and he rised quite quickly to the top of the group's leadership. After the failed dust heist, he saved Olivia Xygrien from arrest, and they fled together. They lived together for the time that Tacitus Dartmouth was gone, and developed a friendship that's one of the strongest in the group to this day. When Jimmy came around to recruit them back into the group, Ezekiel and Olivia graciously accepted, being put into Jimmy's section of close friends.

**Current Weaponry:** Aura/Dust Hyperdrive Shoes (ADHS), named "Hermes's Kicks"

**Semblance & Aura:** _[Gotta Go Fast]_ User is in constant state of haste, meaning that they have incredible amounts of natural acceleration and ground speed. Speed is passive, meaning that it doesn't draw from Aura reserves to function. User rarely gets tired running, but the stamina doesn't transfer over to other activities. For example, the user wouldn't get tired running, but would get tired lifting something, or fighting with heavy weapons.


	6. Tara Armistice (Leader)

**Name:** Tara Armistice

**Age:** 18

**Gender:** Female

**Race:** Human

**Group Standing:** Respected Member, Fence, Assassinations

**Physical Appearance:**

**Eye Color:** Gunmetal Gray

**Hair Color:** Jet Black

**Height:** 5ft 11in

**Weight:** 120lbs

**Build:** Lean

**Scars/Markings:** None

**Other Features:** Blind in one eye, uses eyepatch to cover up

**Personality:** Outgoing, but shrewd person. Knows how to get a deal out of someone, either friend or client. Tends to be very personal with sellers, and tries to make them seem comfortable with making a bad deal with her. Doesn't use gender as advantage for business, but rather uses her sharp tongue do the work. To her friends, she is uptight, but it doesn't affect her ability to be a decent person. Can appear cold and blunt at times, but can go with the flow when with friends and family.

**Brief Biography:** Born into a rich family, Tara had few friends when she was young. In her elementary school years, she would often sell pieces of candy to the children, making quite the name for herself as a merchant. When she was 14, she scammed a guy (Lance Sienna) out of a ton of money, and was kidnapped by Tacitus's group. He saw potential in the girl, and set her up to be a fence for their stolen goods. Tara was quick and efficient at her job, and she even began to like it. The parents had known of this affiliation since the start, and just acknowledge it as a phase of being a teen, but after Tara was recruited back into Jimmy's Violet Hatters, she thinks of it as a full time profession now.

**Current Weaponry:** Spring-Loaded Pen Knife (SLPK), and an Expandable Tie Gladius (ETG), dubbed "Sign Here" and "Choker's Delight", respectively.

**Semblance & Aura:** _[Slight of Tongue]_ User is capable of persuasion against extreme odds, such as against one who is attempting to kill the user, or a group of people. This act of persuasion not only can pacify, but also cause chaos and mayhem. User does need to exert one's self depending on the situation, but it allows for much confusion, or complete calmness. The users are normally fully aware of this semblance, and use it to their advantage as much as possible. Users can't persuade if mouth is covered, or if there are any other vocal disadvantages put upon them.


	7. Aaron Smith (Senior)

**Name:** Aaron Smith

**Age:** 17

**Gender:** Male

**Race:** Faunus (Bear Ears)

**Group Standing:** Third in Command, Overwatch, Bruiser

**Physical Appearance:**

**Eye Color:** Dodger Blue

**Hair Color:** Bronze

**Height:** 6ft 1in

**Weight:** 145lbs

**Build:** Muscular

**Scars/Markings:** Claw scars across pectorals, bar code on back of head

**Other Features:** None

**Personality:** Serious, trustworthy person. Obeys orders, and passes them down when needed. Overwatches other members, typically the first to find out about a conflict. Easily splits up arguments. Tends to give out punishment in the forms of physical workouts (aka Pushups, Situps, etc.). Respected by teammates, and feared by enemies for animosity.

**Brief Biography:** Was enrolled in a war school since every young. Had a knack for leading teammates through drills. After an incident involving the death of a few of his squad members, he was decommissioned. At the age of 13 he was left on the streets, with no family to support him. He decided to put his military expertise into use, and so he joined the local gang. Quickly rising through the ranks, he became one of Tacitus's most trusted crew members. After the failed dust heist, Aaron led an escape through the sewers. When Jimmy came to invite him back, he was nearly dead from starvation in the gutter. After being nursed back to health, he was ready to train some recruits, and help grow the group.

**Current Weaponry:** Four Pronged Bladed Cestus (FPBC), named "Double Kilo"

**Semblance & Aura:** _[Berserker's Lust]_ User is able to send body into overdrive, allowing for incredible feats of speed and strength. The user is near unable to feel pain, and has a highly increased healing rate. The user must be a bit careful before going into combat, as the aura drains to nothing when activated. This semblance is highly volatile, as it can cause the user to go a bit insane when in fighting. The user tends to lose control over themselves, and try to attack friendlies and enemies alike. Only those who are extensively trained can fully control their semblance, but even then there's still a small chance of losing their grip.


	8. Freddie Iridium (Senior)

**Name:** Freddie Iridium

**Age:** 19

**Gender:** Male

**Race:** Human

**Group Standing:** Expert Bouncer, Self-Defense Teacher, Fighter

**Physical Appearance:**

**Eye Color:** Snow White, with Mauve at tips

**Hair Color:** Plum Violet

**Height:** 6ft 4in

**Weight:** 200lbs

**Build:** Muscular

**Scars/Markings:** None

**Other Features:** Nose is broken slightly to the left

**Personality:** Happy, bubbly person. Enjoys life in general, and loves his job. He is generally one of the first people that newcomers are introduced to, thanks to his upbeat and positive attitude. Can easily tell when people are unhappy, but always makes them the opposite in any way he can. One of the most known and loved members of the group. Despite his looks, he's a big teddy bear on the inside.

**Brief Biography:** Grew up in a loving household, and excelled in school. Turned down an offer to join Beacon, wanting to become something different. He left home at 17, longing for a group that got him better than he did. Jimmy offered him a job after just watching him cross the road. Freddie accepted, and quickly rose through the ranks of their group. His attitude contradicts his position as senior bouncer, but no one seems to mind. He tends to teach the recruits about self-defense, trying to teach them what he's developed and learned. When he's called upon for a mission, he's always ecstatic, and ready to fight. Even though he's a generally nice guy, most members take notice of his extreme liking to fighting.

**Current Weaponry:** Spike Bayonet Dual Belt Fed Heavy Machine Gun (SBDBFHMG, or Spiked HMG), called "Summer's Radiance"

**Semblance & Aura:** _[Spread the Joy]_ User has a passive radiation, that when in contact with, will spread a positive feeling throughout a person. The radius of the "happiness sphere" is unknown, but it tends to span an entire room, no matter how big. User is usually unknowing of their semblance, but those who are aware use it to their advantage every day. User's aura isn't affected in any way because of semblance.


	9. Nox (Senior)

**Name:** Nox

**Age:** 17-18 _(?)_

**Gender:** Male

**Race:** Unknown

**Group Standing:** Expert Robber, Smash&Grabber, Assassin

**Physical Appearance:**

**Eye Color:** Slate Gray

**Hair Color:** Unknown

**Height:** 5ft 11in

**Weight:** 100lbs

**Build:** Athletic

**Scars/Markings:** Unknown

**Other Features:** Possible dust tattoos_ (?)_

**Personality:** Quiet, peaceful person. Rarely talks to anyone, and his sentences are to the point. Tends to like to work alone, but will cooperate when presented with a group. Always watchful, likes listen, but not say a word. The only way that people get his feedback is through facial motions.

**Brief Biography:** No records on his birth, or childhood. Nox came to the group shortly after Jimmy picked up Aaron. He showed up to their doorstep, and asked to be a part of their group. Aaron tried to train him, but Nox showed that he could hold his own. Must have some sort of prior training, because he is one of the most skilled Smash and Grabbers, second only to Ezekiel. Not much else is know about his past, but Nox is definitely a fixture in the group these days.

**Current Weaponry:** Semi-Automatic Pistol Wakizashi (SAPW), unknown personal names

**Semblance & Aura:** _[Shadow Infusion]_ User is able to take shadows, be it an inanimate object's or a person's, and shroud themselves, or others into complete invisibility. Unknown how long invisibility lasts, but the control seems to be partially aided by Dust Tattoos. With aid of dust tattoos, the user can generate shadows out of thin air, and use them offensively. Said offensive shadows look like completely black silhouettes of the user, and the user can command them to do everything that they can do themselves. The only downside to this semblance is, is that the user's aura drains very quickly when controlling a shadow.


	10. Quinn Mulinello (Senior)

**Name:** Quinn Mulinello

**Age:** 17

**Gender:** Male

**Race:** Human

**Group Standing:** Main Getaway Driver, Mechanic, Rarely Fights

**Physical Appearance:**

**Eye Color:** Paris Green

**Hair Color:** Blonde

**Height:** 6ft

**Weight:** 135lbs

**Build:** Lean

**Scars/Markings:** Scrape scars on both elbows

**Other Features:** Thin rimmed glasses

**Personality:** Cautious, pessimistic person. Can find a reason to question one's authority, no matter how trivial the matter. Tends to get into arguments frequently, but does what he's told as long as it benefits him, or his sister. Tries to not contest when it comes to jobs and orders, but impulse sometimes disallows him from catching his tongue.

**Brief Biography:** Twin to Briar Mulinello. Grew up in a prominent mechanic's household, and learned his mother's trade. When he was 16, his house was attacked by a gang. The Violet Hatters came to stop it, but they couldn't prevent his parents' deaths. Being initiated into the group out of pity, Quinn disliked the members for the longest time, preferring the company of his sister instead. Rose up the ranks, and as he became more prominent as a driver, he began to like some of the group. As the gang grew on him, he became more willing to participate, which made him who he is today.

**Current Weaponry:** Convertible Revolver Karambit (CRK), named "East Side Drive-By"

**Semblance & Aura:** _[Negative Polarity]_ User has control over objects with a positive polarity. User is able to wield said items like they would with telekinesis, but only for a certain amount of time. The semblance does drain the user's aura at a rapid rate when activated, but it can be used in many effective ways. There seems to be no cap as to how much load the user can lift, and most users tend to not even think about the weight when lifting the item.


	11. Chelsea Aureolin (Senior)

**Name:** Chelsea Aureolin

**Age:** 18

**Gender:** Female

**Race:** Human

**Group Standing:** Expert Markswoman, Precision Teacher, Sniper

**Physical Appearance:**

**Eye Color:** Cream

**Hair Color:** Mikado Yellow

**Height:** 5ft 10in

**Weight:** 120lbs

**Build:** Lean

**Scars/Markings:** None

**Other Features:** Freckles

**Personality:** Calm, easygoing person. Never loses her cool, not even when fighting. Practically unemotional when fighting. Enjoys her group's company, and tries to be lenient with everyone she meets. Mostly blunt, even when talking to friends. First to call shots when fighting, and makes sure that everyone is up-to-date on enemy locations.

**Brief Biography:** Older sister to Saffron Aureolin. After her middle school years were over, she was offered a place in Beacon, but declined. She didn't feel the need to be a hero, and wanted to be a mercenary instead. After a year of trying to get a job, she finally joined up with the Violet Hatters, offering them her services as a merc. They accepted Chelsea, and she quickly became one of the more important members.

**Current Weaponry:** Semi-Automatic Qiang Rifle (SAQR), named "Light of Dawn"

**Semblance & Aura:** _[Radiant Glow]_ User is able to release a burst of light from their bodies, blinding anyone in a 10ft radius. The blind is only temporary, and is most commonly used as a method of escape. There appears to be little effect on the aura from using this semblance, but there have been users with weaker auras feeling tired after using it. The user can activate this semblance whenever needed, but for most users, they can only use it five times per day.


	12. Trevor Bittersweet (Senior)

**Name:** Trevor Bittersweet

**Age:** 19

**Gender:** Male

**Race:** Human

**Group Standing:** Explosives Expert, Provider, Support Fighter

**Physical Appearance:**

**Eye Color:** Scarlet

**Hair Color:** Sunglow Yellow

**Height:** 6ft 2in

**Weight:** 150lbs

**Build:** Athletic

**Scars/Markings:** None

**Other Features:** Techmaturgical hands

**Personality:** Explosive, but genius person. Completely lost his mind years ago. Tends to mumble to himself. Is incredibly smart with what he does, and can talk all day about explosives. Likes people, and is never in a melancholy mood. Can be confused easily, but he relaxes by tinkering with bombs.

**Brief Biography:** Grew up in a normal household. Tinkered with machinery often, and discovered explosives at the age of 9. Continued to toy with bombs until he was 13, when he accidentally blew up his house, killing his family, and blowing his arms off from the elbow down. Lived in a mental institution afterward, had his arms replaced with techmaturgical implants. Trevor felt as if the people in the institution were treating him poorly, so he broke out at the age of 19, using one of his homemade explosives. Jimmy recruited him shortly afterward, noticing the boy's expertise with everything that goes "boom". Trevor has been a very important part of the group ever since, and loves the freedom to experiment as he pleases.

**Current Weaponry:** Expandable Dust Gyrojet Rocket Launcher (EDGRL) and High-Impact Resistance Shoes (HIRS), named "Boomzooka!" and "Blasty Shoes"

**Semblance & Aura:** _[Analytical Memory]_ User is passively able to identify types of raw materials just through looking at, or touching it. If the user comes across a new material, he/she will learn everything they can about it, then store it in their memory. This semblance doesn't seem to drain aura in any way, and the users seem to have mixed results when asked if they were aware of their semblance.


	13. Marceline Finneaus (Senior)

**Name:** Marceline Finneaus

**Age:** 16

**Gender:** Female

**Race:** Human

**Group Standing:** Expert Swordswoman, Backup Plan, All-Around Fighter

**Physical Appearance:**

**Eye Color:** Blood Red

**Hair Color:** Midnight Black

**Height:** 6ft 1in

**Weight:** 132lbs

**Build:** Athletic

**Scars/Markings:** Small bite scars on neck

**Other Features:** Extremely pale skin

**Personality:** Fun-loving, teasing person. Likes to mess with peoples' heads, and has a reputation for playing pranks on fellow members. Gets angry easily, but is quick to calm down. Never holds grudges. Loyal friend, and will protect them until death. There is a rumor floating around about her being a vampire, but it hasn't been confirmed.

**Brief Biography:** Very, very little is known about Marceline's childhood. The only information that we've been able to scrape together about her is this; She arrived one day at the Violet Hatters' hideout, and asked for a bite to eat. As they invited her in, she greeted everyone like she had known them personally. Marceline treated them like friends, even though they had supposedly just met. After she was done with her meal, she asked if she could stay for a while. The leaders conversed about it, and allowed a couple nights. She never did leave, and even ended up being one of the highest regarded swordsmen in all of their group.

**Current Weaponry:** Dust Infused Jian (DIJ), named "Daddy's Regret"

**Semblance & Aura:** _[Crimson Infusion]_ User is able to turn one's self into a deeply red shadow, using a drop of their own blood. The semblance appears to be a highly modified version of the _Shadow Infusion_, requiring blood instead of shadows, but having the same effect. There is only one report of this semblance in use, and the user was also able to shoot beams of crimson aura out of their weapon. These beams have been seen to turn anything in it's path into a bloody mess, leaving nothing but a splatter behind. The beams would also whip around as the user wielded their weapon, striking and cutting enemies that it hit. The only current user of the semblance is Marceline Finneaus.


End file.
